Snow White
by KawaiiStarCaptor
Summary: A sailormoon Snow White story...please review and PLEASE do not make me wake up to ten other snow white storys!
1. Chapter 1

Serena looked picked the lily up off the ground and put it in her basket with the others. She smiled, now that she was done with her chores she could do as she pleased. She lived in a rather large castle with her aunt, Nehelenia, her mother had died soon after her third birthday and she had never met her dad and did not know if she had one. Her aunt was a slender, pale woman who had long black hair, which she kept in two odangos. Serena had once told a bird that all her aunt did was stare at her mirror and give her orders. Serena also wore her hair in two odangos but not by choice of her own. There was a single yellow crescent moon on her forehead and Nehelenia had three, one of which was black.  
Nehelenia looked out of the window of her room in the center tower. She saw her niece picking flowers, "Stupid child," she said hooking her teeth into the apple and bringing it down to her side, "Why did your stupid mother, my stupid sister, why did she leave the brat to me?" she screamed slamming the apple into the floor. "No one ever asked about her father, who was he, was he ever there? Is he real!" she screamed again. She twisted around to her full-length mirror. "Zirconia!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. An ugly crumpled body appeared in the looking glass before her. "At your service my queen."  
  
"SERENA!" Nehelenia screamed from the door of the back entrance where Serena was. Serena looked up at the sound of her aunt's voice, "I'm coming," she replied as she started to walk to the door. As soon as Nehelenia saw her she slammed the bucket to the ground, "This brick dose not shine like a mirror clean it now!" Serena nodded and began to scrub the already clean brick.   
  
Nehelenia stood in front of the mirror and Zirconia appeared in it. "What do I do Zirconia, this girl is disturbing my life too much," she said. "She overtakes you in beauty, you should kill her before she takes your place in the cruel world," Zirconia said disappearing. The woman closed her eyes, "Hawks-eye!" she screamed as a purple haired boy entered the room. "Yes my queen?" he said softly in fear. "Kill my niece, Serena, if you fail you will pay with your life." She said as he nodded and walked out.  
  
"I can't kill some one!" Hawks-eye said sitting beside his two comrades, Fish-eye and Tigers-eye. "I hear she is quite a looker," tigers-eye said. Fish-eye rolled his eyes, "That's all you think about isn't is?" Hawks-eye stood up and walked out the door throwing up his hand up at them and disappearing into the darkness.   
  
He walked past the window towards his room (that Serena did not know about) and looked out. He saw Serena scrubbing the brick covered ground. "How beautiful she is," he said under his breath, "How will I do this job?"   
  
  
~My note~  
Do you like??? I hope so the next chapter will be up soon PLEASE review and tell me what you think!  
KiwaiiStarCaptor 


	2. chapter 2

Hawk's-eye walked to the archway and stared at Serena. She was washing the grinds of dirt from between the bricks. At the snap of the boy's fingers the bucket of soapsuds fell over. 'Now's my chance' he thought walking up to her. Serena looked up, "Oh I'm sorry sir, excuse me," she started. Before she could finish her screamed, "1-2!" A large red board popped up behind her and locked her hands and ankles to it. "What is going on here? Who are you?" Serena screamed. Hawks-eye chuckled and looked up towards her eyes, "I am... I'm... you are so beautiful" he said walking towards her. He got about three inches away from her and whispered, "Your aunt is watching, she assigned me to kill you but I can't. Just play along and I'll take you to safety. Serena gave a slight nod and let out a high pitched scream as the board disappeared and the young man stopped her fall and held her as he got them onto his horse and galloped off.  
  
After they had gotten behind a pack of trees and out of site of any one at the palace Serena was sitting up talking to Hawk's-eye. "Where do I go when you drop me off?" Hawk's-eye pointed to the north and said," I'm putting you out over there and you'll walk about a halve mile until you find a small stone hut, it's abandon, or it was, I hope it still is." Serena nodded, she felt strange around him, how had he mad that board appear? Had he used magic? Was he being truthful about her aunt? All this was running around in her head when the horse came to a stop and Hawk's-eye said, "Time to get off." She looked at her surroundings, "Thank you... for saving my life" she said kissing his cheek. He blushed as she jumped off and ran towards the hut he had informed her of.   
  
She soon found the small stone cabin. It was much smaller than the place she was use to but she did not mind. Right outside of the place was a huge apple tree with the most beautiful red apples she had ever seen. She opened the door and found a table, a few old beds, and a bucket of water. The house was filled with dust so she began to clean it up with a wet rag hanging over the bucket. After a while it looked much better and had more color than the gray place she had walked into. "Much better," she said to herself, "I think I'll get me an apple and a drink of water."  
  
Serena stood under the apple tree attempting to get an apple from its high branches. "Its no use, I can't reach it," she said sorrowfully, but a small blue bird was listening. She looked behind her at the sound of its tweet, "Well hello birdie, can you get that apple down?" The bird chirped and flew over, pecked near the stem a few times and it fell right into her hands. "Thank you," she said walking back into the cabin.   
  
As she took a bite of the apple she cupped her hands together and dipped them into the bucket. She lifted he hands to her lips and sipped the water up. "Mmmmmm," she said dipping her hands back in. She heard the door creek open. In shock she stood up, spilling the water all over the floor as the door crept open reveling who was behind it. 


End file.
